1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a communication method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high-speed serial communication which uses 8B/10B conversion, for example, standard codes known as symbol codes can be transmitted in addition to converting and transmitting active data such as image data. The symbol codes include twelve types of codes in total, and a high-speed serial communication control technique has been known in which symbol codes are added before and after active data and if the symbol codes have not been received by a receiving side apparatus, then it is determined that a transmission error has occurred.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-19188, for example, discloses a configuration in which a serializer circuit inserts (adds) additional information for detecting image data in parallel data before and after the image data in parallel data, and a deserializer circuit detects each additional information inserted by the serializer circuit from within converted parallel data, extracts the image data from the parallel data based on each additional information if each such additional information has been detected, and detects an abnormal reception state if either one piece of the additional information has not been detected.
However, in a conventional high-speed serial communication control technique, if symbol codes have been added before and after the active data, the transfer time for the symbol codes becomes the order of a few nanoseconds during a high-speed communication exceeding 1 Gbps. In this case, if noise has occurred due to static electricity generated on a transmission path, the noise generation time becomes the order of a few microseconds. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to receive the symbol codes, and thus it is determined that a transmission error has occurred. A problem may arise such that if it has been determined that a transmission error has occurred, then it is necessary to discard image data for one line.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-19188, for example, time for the additional information for detecting an abnormal state is short, and therefore this technique cannot solve the problem of low noise-resistant performance.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a communication apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a communication method, and a computer-readable storage medium capable of increasing noise-resistant performance in determining a transmission error.